Someday My Prince Will Come
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young prince named Percy..._

"Percy! King Poseidon wishes to speak with you." My best friend, Grover, said, poking his head through my door.

I put my darts down, sighed, and followed him to the throne room. My father, Poseidon, and step-mother, Amphitrite, were there sitting on their thrones. Amphitrite didn't like me very much because I was the offspring of my father and another woman. My mother was the best person in the world but my father's wife hated her because my father cheated on her with my mom.

Long story short, my mother is a foreigner who didn't know who my dad was and next thing you know, little Percy was born! My father insisted that I live with them in the palace, which makes Amphitrite and my half-brother, Triton, really mad. I have one more half-sibling, Tyson, who loves me. I love him, too; he's one of the best brothers anybody could have.

I walked up to their thrones and knelt. "Rise, son." I did and when I got up, Amphitrite was glaring at me.

"You wished to see me, Father?" He nodded and took the queen's hand in his.

"We feel that it is time for you to get married. We are holding a ball and inviting all of the princesses that we could find. It's tomorrow night."

"But I'm only sixteen!" I exclaimed, indignantly.

"Yes. I was fifteen when I married Amphitrite. You will thank us for this someday. Dismissed."

I walked out of the throne room, dazed. I was to find my wife _tomorrow_. I wasn't sure if I could do it. My huge, black dog, Mrs. O' Leary, bounded up and tackled me to the ground and licked my face with her huge tongue.

"Mrs. O' Leary! Down, girl! Sit! Heal!" I shouted, trying to get her off of me.

"Mrs. O' Leary, down!" Mrs. O' Leary finally got off and I looked up to see my cousin, Nico, smirking above me. "Need a little help?"

"Thanks, Nico. I owe you one."

"Since when have you not owed me one?" He held out his hand and helped me up.

"I really don't know. Did you hear about the ball that my dad is holding?"

"Uh huh. My dad is forcing me to try and find a wife there too. Not really looking forward to it." I grimaced as our friend Beckendorf joined us.

"Hey, guys! Heard you talking about the ball. I'm being forced to go too. As are all the sons and daughters of this court. None of us are looking forward to it."

You see, me, Beckendorf, Nico, and Grover are all sons of the court. My dad is the king and their dads are lords. Then we have a friend named Thalia, whose dad is also a lord. And that's pretty much the whole court.

"Yeah. It's going to be awful. The sooner I find a wife, the sooner I have to be crowned king. Do you know how much I don't want to be king?" I exclaimed, shaking Nico's shoulders.

"Yes, we know! You would rather have your body dipped in a vat of boiling acid, have your name carved into your back with a sword, and have all of your organs ripped out of your body through your throat." Beckendorf recited.

"Wow, I'm _really_ descriptive!"

"Yeah, you are! Come on, Dionysus is planning the party and we need to be there." Nico started to drag me and Beckendorf to the Grand Hall.

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth, I need to speak with you." My mother, Athena, spoke, walking into my bedchamber.

"Okay. What can I do for you?" I asked when she sat down on my large bed, which was covered with blueprints.

"Tomorrow, we are going to a ball. It's going to take us about four or five hours, but when we get there, you're going to be looking for a husband."

"A _what_?" I screeched.

"No need to yell, dear. A husband. Our kingdom needs to expand and the only way we can think to do it peacefully is through marriage. I hope you understand." She took my hand gently.

"But I'm _sixteen_!"

"Yes, you are. I was sixteen when I married your father. We were very happy for a long time. And then we had you and everything was perfect." She had told me this story so many times, I had memorized it.

"Yeah and then you got divorced because he met someone else, blah, blah, blah. I've heard this story before. I don't think that I _want_ to find the same happiness right now. Maybe later, but not right now."

"Once you find that special person, it'll be all right. You'll know and you'll be happy with him. You're going to thank me for this. Just remember that I love you and I'm only looking out for your best interest. Amy is packing your bag, so I suggest that you go and help her." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I got up and walked to my cavernous closet. My lady-in-waiting, Amy, was in there and she was looking through my various dresses. Every now and then, she would look at a dress, nod, and set it on my bag. Right now, there were a variety of colors: blue, purple, black, green, gray. All of my favorite colors.

"Hi, Amy. Are you coming with us tomorrow?" She looked up, startled.

"Yes, m' lady. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Not really. Exactly how long are we staying?"

"About seven days. I'm looking forward to it." She was smiling dreamily.

"Maybe you'll meet your Prince Charming." She was smiling in anticipation now.

Amy had never caught the eye of many people. She was really pretty, with her long, black hair, and dark-blue eyes, but not many people wanted anything to do with a servant.

"Do you really think so?" She started to fold my dresses and set them in the bag when an idea hit me.

"You're coming to the ball with me. I'm going to let you borrow some of my dresses and you're coming to the ball. Then, you can find your very own Prince Charming."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, ran up to me, and tackled me in a hug.

"Amy... can't... breathe." Seriously, it felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head.

"Sorry, Princess. But thank you _so_ much!" I nodded and she went back to packing.

"Pick whichever dresses and jewelry you want." She finished packing my bag and went to pack her own.

I feel good, knowing that Amy was happy. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We had dinner, the servants bustled about, and then we went to bed.

* * *

"Annabeth, are you ready?" My mother asked, as Amy and I came down to where the carriage was waiting.

"As I'll ever be. Amy is going to come to the ball as well." Amy started blushing as red as a tomato.

"Okay. That's fine with me. Come on. If we don't leave soon we won't make it in time." We nodded, set our bags in the back, and climbed in.

About five minutes into the ride, I fell asleep. Awhile later, I awoke to my mother shaking me and telling me that we were there. We were welcomed into the castle by a rather old butler.

"Right this way, madams. I will show you to your chambers." He led us up a few flights of stairs and into a room.

It had one bedroom in the middle and two doors on the sides. We opened them up and they revealed two more bedrooms. We agreed that my mother got the middle one and me and Amy got the side bedrooms.

As soon as we finished unpacking, we started getting ready for the ball.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review, favorite, alert and all that good stuff! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I lost inspiration for this story. So if any of you have any ideas please tell me! And I also kind of developed an obsession with the band Black Veil Brides... They're really awesome, so you should look them up.**

**Annabeth POV**

I stood at the top of the stair-case, waiting for my name to be called. A short, pudgy man started calling the names out in a nasally voice.

"Lady Silena Beauregaurd! Princess Annabeth Chase and her maid, Amy! Lady Rachel Dare!" Silena was one of my best friends, so I was excited that she was here. He just kept on calling out names as the rest of us descended the stairs.

When Amy and I got to the bottom, Amy was immediately claimed by a man who had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive-toned skin. She looked at me, for permission I presume, so I nodded encouragingly.

I walked to the side of the ballroom, hoping that nobody would ask me to dance. Pretty soon, someone came to stand beside me.

"Are you hiding from people too?" I looked over to see a girl around my age with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and wearing a black dress.

"Yeah. I'm really not into the whole ball thing. I'm Annabeth. What's your name?" I stuck out my hand. She took it, studying me.

"Lady Thalia. But my friends call me Thals. You're a princess. Do I have to greet you with curtsies and 'M'Lady'?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, yes you do." I replied. She stared at me incredulously. "Just kidding. So, where are you from?"

"Here. You're the princess of Greece, am I correct?" I nodded, groaning at my title.

"Yeah. Enough about that. So-" We were then interrupted by the most beautiful man I had _ever_ seen. He had messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and was very lean.

"Hey, Thals. Who's this?" He asked in a voice that matched his beautiful face.

"This is Annabeth. She's the princess of Greece. And, Annabeth, this is my cousin, Percy. He's the prince of Atlantis**(A/N: Made up country from back in the day. Real original, right?)**."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and we shook.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to get aquainted. Meet me somewhere later. Hey, Apollo!" She yelled the last line to a man with tousled blond hair and grass green eyes walking past. They struck up a conversation about some unknown topic leaving me and Percy standing there awkwardly.

"So... When did you get here?" He asked me.

"Today. I like your... castle." Don't ridicule me; that was the first thing that came to mind!

"Thanks... I like your... eyes." We both blushed a tomato red.

"Thanks..." We just stood there awkwardly again.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked as a new song started up.

"Sure." He led me out onto the dance floor by my hand. The ball went by quickly after that.

Percy and I danced every dance together, telling each other about ourselves. When the last dance ended, I noticed a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes glaring at me. I sent back a glare of my own, wondering why a girl I had never met could hate me so much.

I looked back to Percy who was staring at me intently. I looked up into his big sea-green eyes, feeling a large mix of emotions. The most dominant ones were confusion and something rather strong.

We started leaning in, our eyes fluttering close. Then, I felt something cold and wet running down my back. I jumped back in surprise, reaching back to my dress. I was whimpering because of the cold. Percy looked at me confused. Then, he looked behind me and his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" I hopped around and saw the girl with frizzy red hair.

"Come on, Percy! I know that you still love me! So, why are you wasting your time with _her_?" She looked at me with disdain.

"No, I don't! I stopped courting you a long time ago! Now, go away!" She left with a huff, leaving me and Percy alone. Technically, we were in the middle of a huge crowd, but the thought still counts.

I was still hopping, trying to get the ice out of my dress. Percy just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. Eventually, Thalia, Amy, and Silena came up to us, and led me back up to my room, giving me comforting words.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, but I kinda have writer's block for this story. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to C-Nuggets N.L for the idea. And, yeah writer's block. I've gotten it for most of my stories... Well, last week I finally turned 13! I'm very happy about that. So, just enjoy the story.**

Later that night, after we had gotten all of the ice out from my dress, I walked out into the gardens. I was in my nightgown, considering it was about midnight. There was a maze out there, so I quickly navigated my way through it, and into the center. I sat down on a bench that was next to a fountain, and looked up at the sky.

I just sat out there, thinking. Pretty soon, I heard someone else enter the small space. I looked up and saw Percy. He looked surprised to see me. He was still in the outfit that he had on at the ball.

"Hello, Annabeth. Fancy meeting you here?" He asked sarcastically, sitting beside me.

"Hi, Percy. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, it's nice to see you, too. But, I like to come out here and think. It's so peaceful." He looked up at the night sky, observing all of the constellations floating around up there.

"Yes, it is. What do you like to think about?" He made a little face that made him look like he was concentrating.

"Nothing in particular. More recently, I've been thinking about the ball, and how my father is forcing around eighty girls and boys on the children of the court. I've never really wanted to be king. I would've thought that he would've passed on the throne to my half-brother, Triton. He's older, and actually wants to be king." He sighed and turned back to me.

"I understand. I've never wanted to be queen. I've always wanted to be an architect, but my mother wants me to get married, and for me to be the queen. It's important to her, and our people, but..." I trailed off, letting the unfinished sentence hang in the air. Somehow, I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah. I'd have never survived without my friends. Royalty is a very complicated thing. And, to be honest, I think we all have fan clubs." I laughed at his last statement.

"A fan club? Why would you think that?" I asked in-between laughs.

"Well, everytime we go out somewhere public, girls follow us around, and ask us to sign stuff. It's very disconcerting." He shivered like he was creeped out.

"Well, I'm happy to say that I _don't_ have a fan club. But, I couldn't have made it this far without my friends either. Who are your best friends?"

"Well, there's Grover, of course. He's a knight. There's Nico, Beckendorf, Jason, Travis, Connor, Chris, among others. What about you?"

"There's Thalia, my maid, Amy, Silena, Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Jamie. Among others." I added on with a smirk, imitating what he said.

"First of all, you stole that from me! Second of all, you stole that from me!"

"So what if I did?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"You're so... different." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, 'different'?" I did hand quotations around different.

"Different in a good way. All of the other girls that I know hang all over me, try really hard to impress me, care about what others think of them... You don't. It's a nice change," he smiled.

"Thanks. You're different in a good way, too. Normally, the boys that I talk to would either be stuttering because they're nervous, or trying to court me, right off the bat. I guess we both get annoyed by that." He nodded.

After that, we sat there in confortable silence. Eventually, I started drifting off. Percy shook me awake again. I tried to make more conversation, but I ended up drooping off to the side. Unfortunately for me, I drooped off to the side that was empty. Percy ended up catching me, and helped me to my room, where I collapsed as soon as I got close to the bed.

**Thalia POV**

I watched them through the hedge, just sitting there, talking. I only heard snippets of their conversation, but it was enough to know that they had something. I hadn't seen anything like that since Jason and Piper. It was kind of sweet.

Eventually, Annabeth and Percy headed back into the castle. I sat there, smirking, watching them go. I waited a couple of minutes before I headed in myself. I didn't meet anyone on the way back into my room, but I _did_ meet someone _in _my room.

"Apollo, what are you doing in here?" He smirked, and walked over to me, revealing something that he had hidden behind his back.

It was a dozen black roses.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that last part coming did you? Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW! This story has been taking in the most reviews of all of my stories so far. Can you believe that I wrote this chapter while I was listening to screamo music? PEACE, LOVE, LOST INSANITY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this is just an author's note. I won't be updating for awhile because I'm going to Florida on Saturday for vacation, and I won't be home until the next Saturday. Oh, and just a head's up, I'm going to Missouri on the 22nd to visit family, so I won't be updating then either. I'm not exactly sure what else I'll be doing this summer, but I will let you know if I'm going somewhere, and how long I'll be there when I do go. And, read stories by Twist The Faith(she's my best friend). Look up I Don't Care by Apocalyptica if you like punk music, and look up Adorable or Miserably Loving You by Artist Vs Poet if you like love songs. If you like Black Veil Brides read my stories Meet The Family! and My Pain Of Heart. Happy summer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Screams woke me up that night, along with the help of my oh so wonderful maid, Amy, who was shaking me violently.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear. I sat up and stretched a little bit.

"I don't know. Your mother said to get you up and to leave as fast as possible." She said, tugging me out of the bed. She didn't need to, because I sprang out of the bed.

"Where's my mother now?" I demanded, fishing around my wardrobe for something that I could run in easily. It was a loose, gray dress that hung a little bit above my feet. I tugged it on as fast as I could.

"I don't know, but we need to leave." She said urgently. Someone screamed loudly- much closer than they were before. I pulled my shoes on just as many people came bursting through my door, Percy in the lead. I ran over to him, worried beyond belief.

"Percy, what is going on?" I asked, more than concerned about the scared look in his eyes.

"Someone's attacking the castle. We need to escape. Now!" He exclaimed, pulling me over to a bookshelf on the wall across from my bed. He pulled out a book and the whole bookshelf swung open, revealing a spiral staircase, leading down.

Percy grabbed my hand, running down the stairs at top speed. I didn't look back to see if everyone else was following us, but I could most certainly hear them. After a couple of minutes of running down stairs, we ran out into fresh air.

"This way!" Percy yelled, pointing away from the direction of marching people and trotting horses. I assumed that's where the attack was coming from.

People started rushing around us, screaming. Percy and I tried to keep together, but we got separated in the rush.

"Percy! Percy, where are you?" I yelled. I could hear him yelling for me in the distance. "Percy!" I tried to follow his voice, but I just couldn't.

"Annabeth!" I looked around for Percy among the rushing children of the court, but instead, I found Thalia, Amy, Katie, Clarisse, and my other friends. They grabbed me from behind and started rushing me forward.

"Wait, where's Percy?" I yelled at them.

"Just move, Annabeth! We'll find him later!" Juniper yelled back. We rushed forward, passing many of our other friends. We passed Chris, Leo and Jason, Grover, Will Solace, Connor and Travis, and so many others.

"Come on!" Someone yelled from the front of the horde of people. We ran into the forest surrounding the castle. Following everybody, we reached a clearing. Everyone was just scattered around, trying to stick to the people they knew the best.

"Everybody, everybody, calm down! Hey. Hey! HEY!" Thalia yelled, getting everyone's attention. They all turned to her. "Thank you! Now, Percy Jackson, where are you?" She yelled. My heart beat faster, hoping that he would turn up. He didn't.

"Okay, no Percy. I guess he'll just have to show up. Okay, does anybody have any extra clothes or blankets that we can use until we can figure out what to do?" Clarisse asked. Nobody stepped forward. "Of course. We're going to camp out here for the night until we can figure out what to do, okay? Good, now scatter!" Clarisse yelled. They did as told, seeing as how nobody wanted to mess with Clarisse.

"What are we going to do?" Silena asked, looking around at everybody. You could tell that she was looking for Beckendorf.

"I don't know. I guess we're going to have to wait until the morning to figure everything out." Juniper sighed. And, wait we did...

"Everybody, wake up!" I heard a masculine, familiar voice say from above me. I cracked open my eyes to blinding sunlight, but it was soon blocked by a black figure. "Miss me?" Percy smirked down at me. I shot up and hugged him, then punched him in the arm.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. Everyone else in the clearing was stirring.

"Travis, Connor, Grover, Beckendorf, and I have been doing some scouting around. We have a bunch of information that we need to tell everyone. Will, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Silena, Nico, Pollux, Katie, come with me!" The aforementioned all followed him, Travis, Connor, Grover, and Beckendorf a safe distance away into the woods.

"What happened?" Silena asked, mainly looking at Beckendorf. She always did fall in love easily.

"Well, we found out a lot of information. Most of it is _really_ bad." Travis said, hopping around a little bit like he had to go to the bathroom.

"Well, if you would like to share with us, that would be great." Thalia said sarcastically. The guys scowled at her.

"We found out who's leading the attack. Kronos." Percy said, not sounding all that worried. However, I gasped in horror. I was probably the only one who knew why that was awful.

"What's so bad about Kronos?" Beckendorf asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Several years before we were even born, there was a huge war, headed by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades on one side. The other side was heading by Kronos. It was a long time before the scales were tipped in favor of our parents. Eventually, they won. Kronos and the ones who sided with him were forced into exile and have stayed there quietly ever since. Apparently, up until last night." I explained. Then, everyone realized why it was so bad.

"Should we fight alongside our parents or what?" Katie asked. We mulled it over for a minute.

"None of us are properly trained. We don't even have any weapons and no means of getting them." Connor stated.

"Well, yeah, but there's a forge near the castle that we could use." Beckendorf said. He normally spent most of his time in the forges, so he would know.

"You're not going to go into the forges at night! That's way too dangerous." Silena exclaimed, obviously worrying about him. He started to say something, but I interrupted.

"No, he would go in the day. Kronos only fights at night. He believes himself to be the strongest at night. Nobody knows why, but he does. So, that could be an advantage. Connor and Travis, you should gather up some people, sneak into the castle and get some supplies. Go." I said, and they took off back toward the clearing. "Beckendorf, you do the same, but go to the forges." He went lumbering back, which left us three short. "Grover and Juniper, go looking for water and edible plants because we might not always have a lot of food. Pollux, get some people and scout the castle, see if its inhabitable. Nico, work out a good place to train, because we're not going to have a lot of room in the clearing. Thalia and Will, work with some people at making bows and arrows and stuff like that. Silena, see if anyone's missing. Clarisse and Percy, you're with me." My natural battle instincts had kicked in, as you could probably tell. The rest of them went back, but me, Clarisse, and Percy stayed.

"Nice. So, what do we do?" Clarisse asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well, I think that Percy should lead us. He's the best fighter and the best leader." I stated, much to the surprise of my two companions.

"Annabeth, be reasonable-" Clarisse started, but I interrupted her.

"No, Clarisse. This is the right thing. Percy also needs to train us, because he has the most training." I reasoned. Clarisse sighed, defeated. I turned to Percy, who was slowly recovering from shock.

"If I'm going to lead, I want Annabeth to co-lead." He said, determined.

"I was planning to anyways." I said with a smile on my face.

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Okay, so I'm going to ask you a huge favor and not hate me. I asked a bunch of people if they would like to take over the story, but they all said no. However, Avatard1234 gave me this amazing idea, so I'm going to work off of this and I hope you enjoy it and go and read his stories. Please, review. Please. :3 Merry Christmas!**


End file.
